She wil be loved
by Aura-guardian64
Summary: Everyone knows Astrid Hofferson. Everyone knows that Astrid's life is perfect. But, nobody knows the pain that Astrid is forced to hide; that is not until she discovers an unlikely friend within the last person she would have suspected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm Zo-chan! And this is my first Hiccstrid story, so please don't hate if it totally sucks.**

**Anyway this story is a Modern AU so sadly there won't be any epic dragons in the story :'( **

**But have no fear for I will do my best to embed our scaly friends in here somewhere **

**Just so you know the main characters in this story are around 17-18 so their appearances will be based on the beginning of 'Dawn of the dragon racers'. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HICCUP, ASTRID OR ANYONE ELSE IN HTTYD. **

**She will be loved**

**Covering up**

Everyone knows Astrid Hofferson. Everyone knows that she's the girl with the golden blonde hair pulled into a neat braid, and sky blue eyes that every guy couldn't help but get lost in. Everyone knows that she's one of the smartest people in her class, with a straight A record. Everyone knows that she's the best singer in the school with the voice of an angel. Everyone knows that she's a master with an axe and has a temper that reminds you not to get on her bad side otherwise you'll see first-hand how skilfully she can use it. Everyone_ knows _that Astrid's life is perfect. But, nobody knows that she has to work two part time jobs after school. Nobody knows that she has to live in a rundown old apartment owned by a cruel landlord who often forces harasses her. Nobody knows that her mother died and shortly after her father committed suicide. Nobody knows the pain that Astrid is forced to hide; that is not until she discovers an unlikely friend within the last person she would have suspected

(=^.^=)

Astrid pushed through the countless people who littered the corridors of Berk High school, as she attempted to reach her locker. A small group of teens crowded at her locker. Astrid franticly fumbled with the stray bangs that escaped her braid, failing to cover the large bruise that tainted Astrid's pale face. Satisfied that the harsh mark was well hidden, and her blue jean jacket covered the small scars on her arms she made her way through the last of the crowd to the lockers.

"Hey, here she is." An annoying boy with long greasy hair called, the small group turned around, rushing over to the last member of their group. A girl with a similar hair style to the boy clung to Astrid, forcing a crumbled piece of paper into her face.

"Look Astrid, their holding a huge singing competition here at the school." The over excited girl exclaimed. Astrid glanced at the flyer in her hands; slightly amused at her friend's enthusiasm, however amore confused as to why a singing competition was being held at Berk High.

"Why would anyone want to have singing competition here Ruffnut?" Astrid asked, knowing that Berk had a rather bad reputation for being a school for delinquents and kids with poor families, and couldn't understand why anything big would ever happen there.

"Apparently some talent scouts been snooping around all the schools in the area to try and find the next big star, and me and Tuffnut are gonna be those stars!" Ruffnut explained, before giving her twin brother Tuffnut a high five. Astrid smiled weakly as a shot of pain coursed through her head.

"Yea we are totally gonna win this thing!" Tuffnut also exclaimed, joining in with his sister's excitement. The large teen next to them covering his ears, as the two siblings 'practiced' their song possibilities.

"Something tells me if they sign up nobody will turn up for this event." Fishlegs replied, Astrid and Snotlout nodded in agreement.

The small group continued in their conversation. The twins continued to go on about how they would win the competition. Snotlout kept pestering Astrid on how she could beat any of the contestants easily. Fishlegs silently continued reading a small book on bulldogs and their obsession with dirt. Astrid sighed quietly, thankful that no one had noticed the pain she was hiding from the bruise on her cheek through her forced smile.

"What a minuet, what's this?" Snotlout questioned. Astrid froze, panicking that the thick-headed teen had noticed her swollen purple skin. Her heart raced, as she prayed that the school bell would ring and save her from the hell she was about to go through.  
"Well, if it isn't little Wusscup." Snotlout snickered, nudging Tuffnut's arm in the thin boy's direction. Astrid breathed a breath relief and frustration that her sudden panic attack had been caused by the awkward dork who sat next to her in class.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii was as awkward as you could get. He was the smartest student in all his classes, but was also the scrawniest. Most of the students at Berk High were all delinquents and had weren't afraid to show it. Every student was either build like a house or where covered in tattoos and scars. Hiccup on the other hand was a small teen for his age, standing at only a few inches taller than me at 5'9. He had little to no muscles to his name and had no tattoos but he did have a small scar on his chin. His auburn hair was always scruffy but at the same time rather neat as it slightly covered his eyes.

He wore a black T-shirt with a red skull on the front. Over his shirt was his usual red jacket with a small note book in the pocket, he only ever removed the jacket for sports, not that it helped. In a world of delinquents Hiccup wasn't just the scrawniest but also the weakest, with running being the only sport he was good at, which was also a good thing with the amount of people who would always pick on him. However, apart from being weak and a dork who does nothing but draw in class, nobody really knew anything about him. Not where he lived or who his family where.

This didn't seem to bother the Haddock as he trudged past us to open his locker just a few doors from mine.

"I can't believe how unlucky you're Astrid, not only do you have to have a locker near this dork but you also have to sit next to him." Snotlout laughed, patting my back with fake sympathy. I glared the scrawny boy. He had been staring at me since he arrived and it was pissing me off. However my anger quickly vanished when I saw the look in his eyes. Concern. Hiccup was concerned about me, but why? Then I noticed his eyes dart towards my swollen cheek, the concern growing deeper within his eyes. He swiftly pulled something from his locker before closing it.

Apron hearing the bell ring he dodged through our group, before bumping into my shoulder, dropping whatever he was holding into my hand.

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going Dorkcup!" I snapped at him, but the concern never left his face as he continued to class. The other followed laughing at Hiccup as he walked away. The twins commented on how I should disinfect my arm, while Snotlout swore he would kill Hiccup for touching me. I remained where I was, telling the others I needed to get something from my locker. They shrugged it off before heading to class. I just stood there looking at my hand, curious as to what the dork had given me.

(=^.^=)

I nervously walked into class five minutes late, thankfully the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I made my way to my seat, with Hiccup already in his, scribbling in his note book. I slumped into my chair, leaned over to him and dragged him closer by his ear.

"Ouch, hey what gives?" He demanded silently as the teacher walked into the room. I quietly slammed the foreign object onto the table, trying not to alert the teacher.

"Why did you give an ice pack?" I asked, pulling his head closer to the reusable ice pack. He grunted softly from the pain I was inflicting on him. I rolled my eyes before letting him go, I watched him soothe his now red ear, my eyes never leaving his as they demanded an answer. He sighed, placing his note book back into his pocket before facing me fully.

"I thought you could use it for the bruise on your cheek, it'll become more noticeable otherwise." He replied, looking away shyly, his eyes still showing traces of concern and worry. I couldn't help the shock that over took me. _'Why is he so concerned about me?' _

"Why would my problems concern you?" I spat, anger and confusion clouding my mind. He turned away again, almost embarrassed. _'Wait, is he blushing!?'_ What is wrong with this guy, every day I call him names and make fun of him, why is he so concerned about me?

"I just know what it's like to try and cover up…" He paused gulping slowly. I almost didn't notice his balled fists and how white they had gone from the pressure. "…those kind of injuries." He finished hesitantly before turning back to the teacher and focused on the lesson. He never spoke a word for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of 'She will be loved'.  
Thank you for all the people who actually seem to like this story so far, I didn't think I would get as many reviews as I did, so thank you.  
Any here is the new Chappie, ENJOY!  
**

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**She will be loved**

**Astrid: After school – My terrible life.**

**Astrid's POV**

School had finished and I was making my way out the front gate; with my friends, talking about what the new singing competition and the basketball try outs for this year's star team. The rest of the day seemed pretty normal. I went to my classes as usual, scored an A on my animal biology test. My friends kept harassing me on why I was talking to the dork, to which I constantly replied that I was giving him a piece of my mind for walking into me. Luckily, they dropped the matter when we had to split up for sports class. The rest of the day unnerved me though. I couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup and what he said to me.

"_I know what it's like to try and cover up… those kinds of injuries." _

What did he mean by '_I know what it's like'_? How could he possible know what I'm going through? Yes people picked on him and called him names but nobody abused him, did they? And even if they did, why do I care!? I couldn't wrap my head around why I had become so interested Hicc…

_BRING BRING!_

We all stopped as I checked my phone. My eyes grew wide as I read the text. _'Where are you? The boss has called everyone for an earlier shift remember? You're gonna be late!' _My heart stopped.

"Shit, I forgot." I whispered, my voice full of urgency. Everyone stared at me like I had a second head. I looked at them and muttered a short '_I got to go'_, before running into town.

(=^.^=)

To say my boss was angry was an understatement! I finally got to my first part time job as a personal assistant at Bewilderbeast Inc. at 4:23. Twenty three minutes late, and my boss Drago was not pleased. Last time someone was late he docked them of a week's wages and had them clean every office in the building TWICE every day for a month. And that person was only two minutes late, so imagine how bad my punishment was.

_**Flashback**_

"_Well if it isn't little Astrid, nice of you to finally join us." Drago teased, his voice too soft and calm. I gulped slowly, my throat becoming dry as I waited nervously for this sweet man to __suddenly transform into the cruel tyrant we all knew he was._

_"I'm so sorry I'm late, my feature held me up at school." I lied, hoping Drago would let me off a little easier. A small, dark chuckle ran through the building, I glanced up to see a laughing Drago, before his eyes grew cold._

_"Oh you don't have to worry about that, everyone makes a mistake every once and awhile." He explained, his expression never faulting. I swallowed hard, my body trembling. _

_'I'm in big trouble.' _

_**End of shift. Normal POV**_

"_I'll teach you to not be late again!" Drago growled, looking down at the broken heap that lay on his office floor. Astrid coughed violently from her injuries. Her wrist was now sprained from when Drago had thrown her to the ground. Her voice hitched and wheezed with each breath from her now broken ribs. The once lonely healing bruise on her cheek was now joined by multiple purple marks and small shallow cuts that covered her arms and face. Astrid slowly attempted to lift herself from the floor, her cheeks stained from the tears of the pain that was being afflicted onto her._

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Drago yelled, dragging Astrid up by her hair. She shrieked at the harsh pain that shook through her entire body. Her whole body jerked towards the wall as Drago continued to hold Astrid by her hair. He lowered his head into the crook or her neck, breathing in her sweet scent that was tinted with the smell of sweat and blood. A sadistic smile formed on his lips as perverted and sexual thoughts filled him mind. Astrid whimpered at the contact. Drago chuckled menacingly, extending his rough tongue, scrapping it slowly up the base of Astrid's trembling throat. He continued making his way along her jawline and finally to her lips._

"_Its suck a shame that such a beautiful woman like you would be reduced to nothing but a common whore." Drago laughed before crashing his hard, rough mouth onto her soft lips. Fresh tears seeped down Astrid's cheeks, however this time they weren't tears of pain. They were tear of fear. Fear of the inevitable truth that no matter how strong she was; Astrid was still just a girl, and Drago was a man who overpowered her in both wealth, strength and power. She was just a woman, and nobody would care about what would happen to her. _

'_So why did he' _

_Astrid's eyes shot open, a new found strength surged through her body. Telling her, no, BEGGING her to break free, begging her to survive Drago's assault and make it to tomorrow. Begging her to find out why that __**Hiccup**__ would care about what happened to her. _

_Astrid snaked her arms out of Drago's grasp and shoved them against his chest. Drago smiled darkly and lent harder against her weak form, forcing his tongue into her mouth in the process. Astrid nearly gagged from the pressure, before an idea popped into her mind. She waiting till his tongue was all the way in her; before clamping her teeth shut. _

_Drago yelped in pain, staggering back while holding his now bleeding tongue. Astrid used this chance to finally get away, running through the building as fast as her bruised legs would carry her. The only sound she could hear was her staggered breathing and the outburst of her now previous abusive employer._

"_THAT WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE HOFFISON NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU WONT BE SO LUCKY, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Drago raged, but Astrid kept running, the threat pushed to the back of her mind and replaced with an all too familiar question. _

'_Why is he so concerned about me?'_

_**End of flashback**_

(=^.^=)

**Astrid's POV**

I limped back to my apartment, I had finally stopped crying, but the pain still ran through me. The pain of my injuries and the pain of what had nearly happened to me. I had never felt so weak. Not when I was left alone, not when I had to try and work two jobs, not even when my parents di… No I have never felt so weak before.

I stumbled across my front door, looking around my rundown apartment. _'If you could even call it an apartment.' _I was disgusted by the shape in which the place was in. The rooms were always cold as I can never seem to afford to buy electric. The walls have strips of wall paper falling down and patches of mould covered the ceiling. I don't have the luxuries that most people had; T.V, sofa, computer. I just had the simple necessities to help get me through collage and life.

_Grrrr_

I looked down at my tummy as it rumbled hungrily. I made my way to the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. I opened the cupboards to nothing but an empty bag of bread. _'Shit I forgot to go shopping!'_ I sighed, it hadn't been the first time I had forgot to buy food. I left the kitchen and went back to the living room, pulled across the curtains and tucked myself into the stained mattress that I used for a bed, hoping I could sleep away my pain and hunger. I couldn't help but think about what my life had become, how I had gone from the only daughter of a loving family to a pathetic orphan who now couldn't afford the rent and food because she had now quit her one of her vital jobs.

'_God why have you given me such a terrible life?' _ I thought before drifting off into a dull deep sleep.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope this chap wasn't too dark for ya, but I fear that it may get darker as the story goes on.  
Anyway why is Astrid so obsessed with why Hiccup cares.  
And why did the thought of him give her the strength to fight of Drago.  
You'll just have to carry on reading to find out ;)  
Zo-chan, over and out XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its Zo-chan with my next chappy of She will be loved!**

**We finally get to meet stoic and Gobber in this chapter and I'm going to be incorporating some of the dragons into it as well.**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**She will be loved**

**Hiccup: After school – Thinking of her and those kinds of injuries  
**

**Hiccup's POV**

Exhaustion nearly took me over by the time school had finished. Today had been an especially tiring day because of the events of the morning locker situation. I sighed, walking out of the science building and towards the school gate.

'_That bruise looked painful, but where did she get it?' _I had had more than enough cuts and bruises in my life to know when one was accidental or purposely inflicted. But whether Astrid had done it to herself or if she was attacked was a question that I couldn't answer. And I wasn't expecting an explanation from Astrid any time soon either.

God, I have to shake this girl from my brain. _'Come on Hiccup, get your act together, she's way out of your league.' _I know I shouldn't like her, but how could I not. I mean she's beautiful, even with that bruise on her cheek, the rest of her skin was flawless. Her golden hair still as perfect as ever. Her voice runs like silk through my ears, even though the only words she speaks to me are lined with hate. Everything about her is so perfect; then why did she have that bruise? _'Maybe the princess isn't as perfect as everyone thinks.' _Just the thought of it makes me smile. An imperfect princess. One who has her own flaws, things she doesn't like about herself; like her weight or how her hair looks in the morning. The thought of an imperfect Astrid makes me feel like even a _'Hiccup' _like me could stand a chance with Astr…

"Oi, Wusscup!" Shit, I was so busy daydreaming that I hadn't noticed the two teens stalking their way other to be. Tuffnut ran up behind me, smirking menacingly, Snotlout trailed a few feet behind him, but stopped when he finally reached me.

"Great, what do you guys wan… UGH!" I grunted loudly, my sentence being cut short by Snotlout's right hook to my gut. I collapsed to the floor; coughing wildly the taste of blood staining my mouth. I gripped the floor, trying to steady myself as I failed to lift myself from the floor.

"Not so fast Wusscup, you still need to pay for crashing into the lovely Astrid this morning." Snotlout laughed, before kicking me in the stomach. I coughed up another round of blood, my body trembling as I struggled to breath steadily. I knew I couldn't explain myself to the massive jock, I knew Astrid didn't want her friends to know about her injury and she would kill me if I spoke of it, especially to Snotlout. So I just laid close to the ground, letting the two teens beat the crap out of me until they were satisfied that I had _'learnt' _my lesson.

(=^.^=)

I limped home, pain coursing through my aching body with every step. After Snotlout and Tuffnut had left I managed to pull myself off the ground and tended to my injuries. It wasn't that bad really, a few bruises to the stomach, the odd cut here and there. However being the small teen that I was the pain hurt a lot more then it looked. I cursed at the sight of my crimson blood on my T-shirt.

"Great, dads definitely not going to miss that." I sighed sarcastically, making my way through the front door to my unnecessarily large house. I looked around, however it seemed nobody was home, apart from a Rottweiler and a large St Bernard sleeping in the corner on the room. I greeted Thornado and Grump. I smiled as I realised that dads old friend decided to pay a visit. A strong scent found its way to my noise as I sniffed the air. _'Gobber must be cooking dinner' _I assumed to myself.

"I'm home!" I called out, waiting for my usual home greeting. I wasn't disappointed, as soon as the words left my mouth a large round man with a neatly double plated blonde beard hobbled from the kitchen and across the room due to his prosthetic right leg. Along with the prosthetic leg the man had a changeable prosthetic hand which for now held a detachable spatula. Following him was a taller man with a fierce and stern face and a matted untamed beard, the walls shook with each step he took across the hall.

"Aww Hiccup, welcome home son." The latter man wrapped his arms around me, near crushing me with his unknowing strength. I looked to the blonde man for help, but he just shrugged, signalling that I just go along with it. My father finally released me, resting his hand on my shoulder.  
"So, how was scho… wait is that blood on your shirt?" I winced, hoping that he wouldn't have notice until after I had gone to change. I stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't worry my dad even more.

"Aww they must have had that wrestling match today, hey lad?" Gobber had finally retreated from his wall to join our convocation and saving my ass in the process.

"Oh yea, the sports teacher had us all go against each other to see who were the best in class." I lied through my teeth, hoping my dad would buy the story. I glanced up at my father, his face was hard, like he was in the middle of a great thought. I gulped slowly knowing he had seen through my lie. My head sank in shame, before I jumped from the laughter that burst from my father.

"HAHAHAHA, and I suppose from the state of your shirt, you really showed that other boys whose boss, right son." I stared bewildered at him, not able to believe that Stoic, MY father had believed that I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had actually competed in a wrestling match, AND WON.

"Erm yea, I really showed him, now if you don't mind I'm going to go change into something less, bloody for dinner." I said before running upstairs, leaving one proud man and one sympathetic one behind to finish preparing dinner.

I ran to my room and slammed the door. Leaning my head against the wooden barrier. I hated lying to my dad, but I knew I couldn't let him know about what my life was actually like at school. He thought I was a popular lad who everyone wanted to be friends with. Nobody but Gobber knew the truth and that I was just a dork who everyone stayed clear of unless they wanted to beat the shit out of me.

I sighed before collapsing on my bed, my arm resting over my eyes. Once again Astrid's face appeared in my mind as I recalled to the convercation I had shared with her that morning.

_I know what it's like to cover up those types of injuries. _

Oh yes, how I knew. How I knew so well. I remained still for a few more minutes before finally getting changed and heading down for dinner.

(=^.^=)

"So son, how was the rest of school?" Dad asked in his usual half interest tone. I rolled my eyes, still looking at my plate, before answering.

"It was ok, Heather and I have been given a science project to work on other than that nothing really happened." Heather had been the only person I could call a friend at Berk high, she was the only person who knew about my family and somewhat about my past. Unlike the rest of the school she didn't fine me weird, just _'socially challenge'_ as she put it. Sometimes I still think she's only friends with me because I'm smart and the only person apart from her who actually enjoys science. But I still enjoyed her company, even if it was only within the two classes we have together. Every other lesson I was left alone at the back of the class drawing in my notebook. But I would never tell my dad that.

"Well that's good I suppose, you have to keep your grades up if you want a good future Hiccup." My dad was always concerned about my future. He wanted me to take over his business in security, however you can already guess that body guarding is not what I'm built for. That's more of a job for my cousin, Snotlout.

"Don't worry Stoic, I'm sure that Hiccup's future is as bright as the stars in the sky." Aw yes Gobber, the first openly gay man in 'Viking security' and the only person who really understands the trials I'm forced to go through, at both school and at home.

"Thanks Gobber, well anyway if I may be excused I have some work to do." I replied quickly before taking my plate over to the sink. I said my last goodbye to Gobber and my dad before retreating up the spiralled staircase and into the secret room that awaited at the end of the upstairs corridor.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope you guys liked the chap.**

**What's inside the secret room I wonder, well I'll give you a clue it has something to do with a certain event that is taking place at Berk High. **

**And as you see I'm going to be adding Heather to this story, though to be honest I was debating whether too or not.**

**I mean its not like I hate Heather its just 'complicated'. But oh well at least now I can write some Jelstrid.**

**As you can also see I am going to be turning the dragons into normal pets but I'm having trouble deciding what animals Hookfang, barth and belch and meatlug are going to be. **

**So if you have any ideas feel free to let me know, it would be a great help.**

**Anyway that's all from me.**

**ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've finally managed to finish this chapter. I am soooo sorry for the late reply. I never knew that college would take up sooo much of my time. Not to mention I now have a new JOB. So I may be a bit slow when updating new chapters. **

**But anyway where is the new chapter of SHE WILL BE LOVED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTTYD OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**She will be loved**

**Secret places and you don't have to worry.**

**Hiccups POV**

I had managed to escape my dad's constant applause for yesterdays 'fight' and made my way to school, arriving early as usual. I climbed the endless flights of stairs to the schools rooftop garden. I opened the door to the roof and a rainbow of colours came into view. A mystic forest of wild and garden flowers covered the top of the science and technology building, yet were out of site and out of mind of the rest of the school. A narrow path weaved its way through the mass of roses, iris and orchids; leading to a small ivory painted band stand.

I made my way over to the edge of the roof; took out my books and revised for my upcoming history text, my pencil dangling from behind my ear. A cluster of irritating chatter disrupted my studying, I peered over the edge of the roof to discover a crowd of students flocking in through the gates. I rolled my eyes at the chaos until my gaze fell onto a certain blonde. I couldn't help but frown. The small bruise of her cheek was now joined by multiple bruises on her neck and around her wrist. Pain shot across her face as she walked, I looked down towards her feet to see that she was limping badly.

'_How has nobody noticed?' _I wondered, my heart began to ache at the horrific sight that was Astrid. I knew now that she was being beaten by someone, but who I didn't know nor why. I left my spot on the roof, leaving all my things behind as I raced to reach Astrid's locker before her or her friends. I needed to help her. Show her that she's not alone and that she doesn't need to hide her pain.

'_But why?' _I knew that I had a crush on Astrid, so did half the school, but why am I so set on helping her? She's never done anything to help me. Maybe it's just my good nature, knowing how it feels to be alone. Or maybe it's something else. Could I feel something more towards Astrid then just a simple crush?

(=^.^=)

**Astrid's POV**

I struggled to leave my apartment this morning. Not just from the pain that ran through my body, but also from the idea of my friends seeing me like _this._ In the end I put on a large amount of makeup to hide the bruises and pushed the pain and anxiety to the back of my head, I knew that not showing up to school was worse than showing up like a bloody mess. On my way to school I met up with Ruff and Tuff, then Snotlout and Fishlegs. Snotlout and the twins hadn't noticed my obvious limp, however I could tell Fish did. I just flashed him a quick smile, hoping he would shrug it off as a sports injury, which he did.

We made our way through the gates, I could have sworn I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. Instinct made me look up towards the roof, but no one was there. I shrugged off the feeling and joined into whatever conversation the others were having.

"So Astrid are you going to enter the singing competition or not?" Ruff asked, an odd gleam lingered in the corner of her eyes. I laughed awkwardly, I hadn't even given the event any thought, however the change would be nice, and I would get to miss some of my classes.

"Yea I might, what are the rules?" I replied. We had reached the locker hall and I struggled to open my locker with my sprained wrist.

"There aren't any really, only that you have to be in a pair." Tuff replied. I frowned. _'Great, that means Snotlout's gonna keep bugging me to be his partner.' _As if on cue, Snotlout draped his arm over my shoulder, making flinch as pain ran down my side.

"You know babe, you can always pair up with the Snotman, than we're sure to win." He boasted, I nearly gagged at the thought of singing with him. I knocked his arm of my shoulder and punched him in the gut, laughing as he groaned in pain.

"Yea, I don't think that's gonna happen." I said through a teary smile. My wrist pulsed harshly from the rough impact with Snot's stomach. I finally managed to open my locker, and was shocked by what was inside. A few antiseptic wipes and pain killers messily littered the inside of my locker. On top of the pile was a small note. I reached in and picked up the folded piece of paper, reading it behind the locker door away from the others.

_Meet me in the auditorium. H._

My cheeks turned a small shade pf pink. He had done it again, Hiccup had discovered what had happened to me. Yet he wanted to help? Why? I still couldn't understand what he was thinking, or why he was helping me for a second time in a row. But this time I didn't care, after what I went through yesterday and from the pain I was in, I didn't care if Hiccup was trying to make fun of me or just taking pity on me, I just wanted to be rid of this pain and know that even for a short while someone was worried, _about me._

"Guys, I'll see you later." I told my friends before heading off to the auditorium.

(=^.^=)

I entered the auditorium through the back stage, I scanned the area for any signs of the dork. None. I knew it, he was just messing with me. Making it seem like he cared, then just like every other bastard he goes and leav…

"You came then?" A voice ran through the room, making me jump until I saw auburn hair moving towards me. Hiccup moved out of the shadows and into my view. I relaxed slightly, kinda glad that we was here.

"What do you want Dork, why did you make me come here?" I asked, my tone more harsh then I would have liked.

"First off my name isn't Dork its Hiccup, second I didn't make you come here, I asked you to come and you decided to at your own free will." I froze, knowing full well that he was right.

"And third I noticed the bruises on your neck and wrist, and I saw you limping." He finished. I couldn't help the stunned look on my face. I knew that my limp was obvious, but how did he see the marks. I was wearing a scarf, it should have been impossible. Bur now that I think about it, Hiccup always was an impossible person.

"Alright fine, then why did you ask me come here?" I asked

"I thought you might have wanted that ankle bandaged." He replied, a small blush stained his cheeks. I nodded slightly. I walked closer to the edge of the stage, Hiccup insisted that I sit on the edge to give him better access to my swollen foot. He pulled out a small roll of bandages from his bag and began wrapping them around my ankle. His hands where cold as they grazed across my skin, causing me to flinch back under the touch. After dressing my foot, Hiccup reached for my wrist, giving it the same treatment as he gave my ankle.

"So, would it be out of place if I asked how you ended up like this?" He asked softly. His eyes never meeting mine.

"Yes, it would be!" I spat back, diverting my gaze from him. His hands froze for a moment too long, before he moved away and sat in the front row of chairs.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my place, I guess I'm just worried about you." Hiccup answered. My eyes went wide. _'He's worried, nobody ever worries about me.'_ I pushed myself off the stage and headed towards the door.

"There's no need for you to worry about me, I'm fine on my own." I replied before leaving a 'wounded' Hiccup behind in the auditorium.

(=^.^-)

**Hiccup's POV**

"Hey Dad, if someone you know is in trouble; but they won't accept your help, what should you do?" I asked my dad as we sat at the dinner table. His hand drooped, and his eyes hardened.

"Er, what kind of trouble are you talking about lad?" Gobber asked, perched next to my dad.

"The kind that involves them to come to school with a new injury each day." I replied. I began to sink into my chair, thinking back to Astrid's last words in the auditorium.

"Well son, if you know that they are being hurt, you must try to keep them away from whatever is hurting them." My dad insisted, turning his gaze back to his meal. I sat back and thought about what he said. But how do I get her away when she won't tell me who's hurting her?

"Oh by the way son, I have the day off tomorrow so I though as it was the weekend, I would take you out to dinner. My treat." Dad announced. _'Great, quality father-son time, that's all I need.' _

* * *

**Aww poor Hiccup, Astrid's given him the cold shoulder again. **

**Well next time we get to see good old Stoick and Hiccup's father-bonding session. I wonder if that will turn out well. **

**But what is this café 'The ichy arm pit' that Hiccup wants to go to and why does one of their waitress look so familiar.**

**We'll just have to find out!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie, until next time.**

**ZO-OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
